dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Emily Kaldwin
Emily Kaldwin, The rightful heir to the throne of Gristol and Empress Jessamine Kaldwin's only child, is first introduced as a young and innocent child who has a very close bond with Corvo Attano, the Lord Protector. She loves playing hide and seek with Corvo and has a great interest in his work. She asks him to teach her about sword-fighting, and apparently got him to show her how to perform a Tyvian choke-hold prior to the events of Dishonored. When the Empress is assassinated by Daud and his group of assassins on the orders of the Royal Spymaster, Hiram Burrows, Emily is kidnapped and eventually delivered to Custis and Morgan Pendleton who hold her at the Golden Cat in secret. Once Emily is rescued by Corvo during the House of Pleasure mission she is taken to the Hound Pits Pub, where she is introduced to the Loyalists. Callista Curnow is assigned as her tutor and mentor who throughout the game is seen trying to instruct Emily in proper study and the mannerisms of an Empress. Emily, however, is much more interested in learning of warfare and fantastic beasts than she is of formalities. Once the Lord Regent is dealt with and Corvo returns to The Hound Pits Pub, she is seen waiting in excitement and promptly introduces him to reception party thrown in celebration of his efforts. Then after the Loyalists betray Corvo and leave him for dead, Emily is taken to Kingsparrow Island where she is held against her will by Havelock, Martin and Pendleton. Fate The circumstances under which she is found will be determined by Corvo's total chaos rating: *Low Chaos: Corvo finds Emily locked inside a room atop Burrows Lighthouse with Havelock outside, monolouging about his guilt. He will offer Corvo the key (with a bit of resistance) leaving Corvo to unlock the door to Emily's room and take her away. *High Chaos: Corvo, after making his way past the guards, Martin, and Pendleton, will find Havelock and Emily atop a tower at the highest point of the lighthouse. When Corvo approaches, Havelock grabs Emily and threatens to jump. Corvo must stop Havelock before he jumps or Emily will perish. Some actions will cause Havelock to fall (such as shooting him in the head with a crossbow bolt), which allow Emily to grab the edge of the catwalk, giving Corvo a few seconds to pull her up before she too falls. If Corvo approaches Havelock normally, the admiral will jump, giving Emily no chance to grab the catwalk. There are three different endings based on Emily's status at the game's end, and how she perceives Corvo's actions: *Low Chaos: Emily sees how Corvo took great care to save as many lives as possible during the course of the game, and will come to believe (notably, as her mother did) that all life is valuable. She becomes a very wise and thoughtful ruler as a result. Under her rule, Dunwall and the Empire enter a golden age with the disappearance of the rat plague. Emily becomes renowned as a fair and just empress--dubbed Emily the Wise--with Corvo at her side. Corvo later dies of old age and Emily has him buried alongside her mother. In the game's final moments, she can be seen mourning him, placing a doll on his grave. *High Chaos (Emily survives) : Emily will see Corvo's ruthless behavior in dispatching his enemies, and will come to believe that any action can be justified to achieve her goals. As a result, she becomes a totalitarian dictator, ruling with an iron fist, and taking harsh action against those who defy her. (Understandable for someone who achieved their power by standing atop a mound of corpses). Corvo stays by her side, protecting her against subsequent coups and attempts on her life. He later dies (though it is not mentioned how) and Emily can again be seen in mourning--though, instead of the doll, she places his mask on his grave. *High Chaos (Emily perishes): The Empire descends into chaos. With no ruler, the structure of Dunwall society collapses and the rat plague spreads at an astounding rate, eventually consuming the remains of Dunwall. The Empire fades away into history amidst the chaos. Corvo leaves Dunwall and the Empire of Isles, and his fate thereafter is unknown. Trivia *She is voiced by Chloë Grace Moretz. *During the events of Dishonored, Emily is ten years old. *Emily's personality and behaviors are greatly influenced by Corvo's actions throughout Dishonored. **The Heart indicates that Emily sees more than she lets on. As her father figure (if not her father), Corvo's approach to his targets has a large influence on Emily. If Corvo minimizes violence, she retains more of her innocence while learning to be a wise empress. If Corvo adopts a ruthless approach to his enemies, she adopts his more violent approach to ruling. *It is speculated amongst some citizens of Dunwall, including Admiral Havelock and, indirectly, Treavor Pendleton, that Corvo is her father. *It appears that Emily was secretly being taught by Corvo how to knock out enemies with a choke-hold, prior to his arrest. *Emily seems to enjoy playing hide and seek. *Emily talks in her sleep, and is hinted to have seen the Outsider in one of her nightmares. *If Corvo visits Emily's Tower after returning from the House of Pleasure mission, Emily can be heard asking Callista if her mother is really dead, or if she managed to survive the Assassins' attack. When Callista confirms that her mother has passed, Emily will ask if her funeral was nice. *If Corvo's chaos is high, Emily draws a picture of him with his mask, standing on a pile of bodies, with a bloody sword in hand, as well as a picture of a huge rat with an extremely large mouth looming over someone. **In contrast, if Corvo's chaos is low, Emily will draw a picture of him without his mask, with the word "daddy" on it. *In her room in the Hound Pits Pub, she has several items, which she claims to have found by "digging". *In Dunwall Tower, there is a secret room behind one of the fireplaces, in which her mother has created an audiolog for her. **This audiolog details how much Jessamine has weighing on her shoulders because of the rat plague, and how much she loves Emily. It also mentions Corvo and his influence on both Emily and Jessamine herself. Despite this, Emily was never made aware of the audiolog, as Jessamine was killed before Emily could hear it. *If Corvo's chaos is low when he reaches The Light at the End mission and he chooses to confront Havelock face-to-face, Havelock will explain that he has revealed everything about the Loyalist Conspiracy to Emily. Gallery Emily.jpg|Emily Kaldwin. ZskU6h.jpg|Emily and Jessamine. PendletonsEmilyCaldwin.jpg|Emily struggling against the Pendleton twins in the Void, at a place reminiscent of the Golden Cat. Emily_Twins_Void.png|Emily and the twins within the Void. emilyandpendletons.jpg|Emily and the Pendleton brothers. Dishonored-E3-Trailer.jpg|Corvo reaching out to Emily. emilybook.jpg|Emily reading at the Hound Pits Emily_&_Callista.png|Emily with Callista. Hound_Pits-Emily-Callista.png|Emily asleep in her tower Hound_Pits-Emily-Havelock.png|Emily talking to Farely Havelock. Corvo.png|Emily's drawing of Corvo. Jessamine drawing.png|Emily's drawing of her mother. emilywhaledrawing.png|A drawing of Emily's found in the Void. Emily_Rats.jpg|Emily's drawing of a man being eaten by a rat. Emily_GoldenCat.jpg|Emily's drawing of the Golden Cat. Emily Pendletons.jpg|Emily's drawing of herself and the Pendleton twins. Emily_TowerC.jpg|Emily's drawing of herself trapped in a tower. Emily'stower.jpg|Emily's drawing of her tower. emilyghost.jpg|Emily explaining her visions of the Outsider. corvoandemilygoodending.png|Corvo and Emily. emilythewise.png|Empress Emily the Wise, visiting Corvo's grave. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Spoilers